jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Cracken's Rebel Field Guide
Cracken's Rebel Field Guide ist ein 1991 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star-Wars-Rollenspiel von West End Games. Zentrales Thema sind die Ausrüstung der Streitkräfte der Rebellen-Allianz und weitere technische Errungenschaften des Star-Wars-Universums sowie deren Nutzung und Modifizierung. Es enthält neben Beschreibungen und Bildern der verschiedenen Gerätschaften und Technologien Anmerkungen zu deren Nutzung im Felde, welche als persönliche Ratschläge von General Airen Cracken bezeichnet werden. Der von Christopher Kubasik geschriebene Text wurde durch zahlreiche Illustrationen von Rob Caswell, Stephen Crane, Mike Jackson, James B. King, John Paul Lona und Allen Nunis ergänzt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags ''Technology. Learn to use it or be used by it. In the Galactic Civil War, the Empire has all of the advantages. More troops. More weapons. Better equipment. The Rebel Alliance has to rely on the resourcefulness of its troops and their ability to make do with what is at hand. Alliance General Airen Cracken, a decorated veteran of many battles, teaches Rebel soldiers how to survive in the field where the best weapon is one's wits. Cracken explains how to alter technology to the needs of the moment and increase the odds of survival despite cunning foes and hostile environments. The general provides complete information, much of it secret, concerning new weapons and tools for rebel troops and their foes.'' 80-page book features: *''Numerous entries describing new equipment.'' *''Tips and rules for jury rigging devices for improved performance'' *''Detailed technical illustrations that show Rebel troops how the devices work.'' *''Cyborg technology, as well as detailed rules for its use in the Star Wars universe.'' *''Computer data and artificial intelligence in the Star Wars universe.'' *''Complete game statistice for new and familiar weapons, vehicles and devices.'' A supplement for ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game.'' Inhalt Introduction *Jury Rigging *Prosthetics *Computer Languages Section One: General Airen Cracken Section Two: Computers *Microthrust portable computers *Smuggling data in a blaster *Microthrust computer spikes Section Three: Equipment *Imperial bio-hound *Biotech fastflesh medpack *Droid restraining bolts *Deactivating a droid restraining bolt *Imperial heat sensor trip *Blastech mevesense 34 motion trip *Pressure plate trip *personal tracking device Section Four: Jury Rigging *False voice transmitter *Holo-bit generator *Simple lock picker *Lectroticker *Defeating a magnetic seal *Comlink bug *Stormtrooper channel scanner Section Five: Prosthetics *Replacement prosthetics *Swift 78B vessel courir system *Biotech borg construct AJ^6 *Cyborg/computer system data-links *Neuro-Saav cyborg/droid interface *Perzome softwear cyborg knowledge cartridges *Neuro-Saav Corporation cardio-muscular package *'Geneering response improvement pack (rimpack) *Sososuub motion interface package *Neuro-Saav hifold sonsory package *Neuro-Saav hi-sense enhanced eyes *Biotech neuro-shock hand *Control zone repulse hand Section Six: Vehicles *Aratech A14 repulsorlift disk *Aratech screamer jumper jet pack *Nen-Carvon R-444 Imperial sky swooper *Hydropheare Corp. explorer submergible *Correllian Engineering Corporation escape pod *Animal restraining bolt *Customizing airspeeder control flaps *Airspeeder afterburner power increase *Cloud car repulsorlift agitator adjustment *Increased ion flow for cloud cars *Twin Fopal 888 repulsorlift rack adjustments *Landspeeder turbothrust overdrive *Skiff jet pack addition *Adjusting skiff repulsorlift balance turbines *Speeder bike maneuverebility adjustments *Enhanced speeder bike power dispersers *Transponder codes *Adding transponder codes *Removing a ship's transponder code *Imperial XX-23 s-thread tracker Section Seven: Weapons *How blasters work *Acquirig blaster gasses *Blaster beam splitter *Blaster sight *Blaster trap *Upgrade blaster galven pattern *Blaster hair trigger *Blaster bolt diffusion *Explosive slugs *Zone Control Viper grenade launcher *Jawa ionization gun *Merr-Sonn anti-riot tangle gun 7 *Micronite explosive charge *Blaster power pack bomb *Negative power coupler/positive flow detonator *Sorosuub XG anit-grav field bombs *Norsam DR-X55 Imperial lift-mine *Merr-Sonn defender ion mines en:Cracken's Rebel Field Guide (sourcebook) Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:WEG Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen